In many cases elevator field service technicans are unnecessarily dispatched from their service offices due to phantom customer complaints which have dematerialized upon arriving at the building. The elevator is inexplicably found to be in a running condition with the result that the technican logs a "running on arrival" (ROA) on his time log. This results in inefficient deployment of the service force. In addition, unnecessary expenses are incurred by the building owner.